Olvido
by Neyade
Summary: Porque eso es lo que hacen en esa mesa austera, olvidar. Olvidar el cúmulo de muertes anunciadas en el profeta, un seguido de traidores que te rompen el alma y parejas, amigos, conocidos que esperan algo que tu ni quieres, ni eres capaz de darles


**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto es mío salvo la trama. El universo es de Jotaka y la pareja de Nott )**

**OLVIDO**

Es Sirius, el amigo de siempre, ligón de turno, Casanova, bromista, moreno, de ojos grises y zancadas largas. Su amor platónico durante demasiado tiempo como para ser contado. Tan sólo Sirius.

Es sólo Sirius, que huele a alcohol y esas cosas raras, _maria, chocolate, marihuana,_ que fuma de vez en cuando en esos _canutos_ inestables demasiado gruesos por la punta, a su parecer.

Es sólo Sirius, que está a menos de un palmo de su cara, tan cerca que puede ver las motitas más oscuras en sus ojos grises, tan cerca que le huele, que huele a perro, sal, barro y vida. Tan cerca que lo único que sabe, _puede_ hacer, es entreabrir los labios inconscientemente y seguir mirándole a los ojos sin casi ni pestañear.

Y ahora son sólo sus manos que la cogen por las mejillas y solo es esa voz ronca y un _tus labios tienen forma de corazón._

Y sólo es un beso.

Un beso, dos, tres, cuatro. Y las manos grandes que se cuelan por debajo de la rebeca fina que siempre lleva Alice, besos en el cuello, escalofríos, caricias, _¡Frank!_

Sirius.

La mesa que hace un momento estaba llena de papeles demasiado importantes sigue ahí, los papeles no. Desparramados en el suelo observan, silenciosos, como dos jóvenes llenos de la vida que ellos nunca tendrán se besan, tocan, descubren, encima de _su_ mesa, manchando las ropas con _su_ tinta.

Pero dentro de poco la ropa ya no importa tanto. Camisas, rebecas, jerseys, sujetadores, fuera, todo fuera. Los senos al aire, Alice gime cuando la barbilla algo rasposa de Sirius traza ese camino universalmente conocido hasta llegar al pezón.

No es tierno, como con Frank. Ni tierno, ni dulce, ni suave. Es rápido, feroz, culpable y _gracias a Merlín_ que es así porque si no no podría. No podría seguir adelante con eso que la atormenta a veces, con ese deseo culpable que aparece en el momento menos indicado, en los _yo también te quiero_ antes de dormirse con la pierna de Frank enroscada entre las suyas. Ese deseo culpable que es Sirius, ese deseo culpable que los dos saben que algún día tendrán que satisfacer.

Porque Frank la quiere y ella a él pero ahora no es eso de lo que se está hablando. Ese diálogo sin palabras que trasncurre encima de la mesa es algo más profundo, inevitable.

Porque ella lo desea y él lo ha notado, porque, _qué coño, _Sirius está bueno, te seduce sin quererlo y queriéndolo a la vez, y porque, _qué coño,_ Alice también está cansada de guerra, muerte, miedo y dolor.

Y sobre todo, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, porque, _qué coño_, todo el mundo necesita un oásis en el que pararse a beber agua fresca para seguir atravesando el desierto hostil que es la guerra.

Y son los besos hambrientos, la espalda arqueada, las manos crispadas, la falda levantada y los pantalones desabrochados. Los muslos que abrazan, los gemidos que flotan en el aire enrarecido de la habitación, los _Sirius, Alice_ en voz alta, los _Frank,_ los _Remus_, justo en El momento, su momento, el de ambos y el de nadie.

El de todos, y que los momentos del viento solo se los lleva el viento.

Pero los del olvido, porque eso es lo que hacen en esa mesa austera, olvidar, nadie se los llevará nunca. Acabarán enterrados bajo miles de olvidos más, pero siempre seguirán ahí, los muslos que abrazan, _Alice_, labios con forma de corazón, rebecas de punto tiradas encima de la silla que cojea y el olor a sexo horas después de que los dos recogiesen la ropa en silencio, en un silencio suave, y se fueran por la puerta con un beso en la mejilla y mil caricias que no se volverían a repetir.

**---------------------------------**

**Nada, que se acabó lo que se daba hermanas y hermanos. Este fic, drabble, como os guste llamarlo, está hecho expresamente para Nott, Nott Mordred aquí en ff, como regalo de cumpleaños extremadamente atrasado.**

**Pues eso, que **_**jo també t'estimooo**_** y que cumplas muuuchos más!**


End file.
